The Difficult Choice
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: After being abused and neglected by her family far too long, Samey decided to make the ultimate decision - leave her family and not bothering to come back.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but the one thing she knew is that she HAS to leave, before either her parents, or Amy come home. Amy sees her as a wannabee-Amy, and even her parents see her as a failure. Amy was always the pretty one. What does she get? The short end of the stick. No one liked her, no one would believe her. They only liked Amy.

She had made sure that she packed up what was needed - clothes, food, money, paper, etc. Instead of wearing her usual cheerleading outfit, she had worn a pair of old jeans, a black T-shirt under an oversized purple hoodie and a pair of red sneakers. Her hair wasn't the same anymore. To have people see her as her and not as a spare Amy, she had cut her hair to chin-length. Looking at the mirror, she almost looks like Ramona Flowers from the Scott Pilgrim comics, made by a Canadian cartoonist.

With a briefcase in one hand, she makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabs a nearby pencil and paper and starts writing. A look of grief and anger are seen within her teal eyes.

 _Mom, Dad and Amy,  
If you are reading this by the time you get home, you will notice that I am no longer living in this hell you called home. Either I've run off to who knows where or I've commited suicide._

 _Mom and Dad - If you don't love me so much, they why didn't you either abort me or give me up for adoption when you had the chance? Things would've been a lot easier for you._

 _Amy - You always complain that I ruined your life when really, you've ruined my life for the past 17 years. You treat me like shit, you always take things away from me, you put the blame on me for everything and you always get what you wanted and what do I get? The short-fucking end of the stick! You had a good life, I didn't._

 _Don't bother looking for me or calling the police. Chances are, I might as well be long gone, never to be seen again. I don't know if I should consider you guys my family anymore._

 _With hate,  
Samey/Sparamy/Sammy._

Once finished, she puts the note on the fridge and leaves through the back door.

For the first time in her life, Sammy was free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, Samey!" Amy cried as she enters the house. "That movie was totally awesome! Too bad you have to stay home and do all my homework!"

No answer.

"Samey?"

Again, no answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

Still, no answer.

Frustrated at the lack of answer, Amy walks into the kitchen. "When I find you, I'm going to give you a beating of a lifetime, Samey! You better come over here at once!"

When Amy enters the kitchen, she'd expected to see Sammy ... or Samey as Amy likes to call her eating something or finishing up the dishes like she always does. There were no dirty dishes in the sink and no Samey.

"I'm telling on Mom and Dad when they get home!" Amy yelled again. "You're gonna be in big trouble for not answering me!"

No answer.

Sighing, Amy was about to leave the kitchen when a simple breeze pulls a piece of paper off of the fridge and forces it to land on Amy's face, much to her disgust.

"Ugh!" Amy swipes the paper off of her head. "Samey's being wasteful again!"

But she noticed the writing on the paper. Amy reads it, but quickly throws it on the floor with an ignorant smirk on her face.

"She's bluffing!" Amy smirked as she leaves the kitchen. "She'll be back."

But what Amy failed to realize, for the first time in her life, Sammy never came back.


	3. Chapter 3

_SLAM!_

Stephen was the first to come home shortly after one of his daughters, Amy came home. Work had been very nasty for him today. His worst enemy, George - a friendly and well-meaning dork had received a huge promotion instead of him. George saved the boss' life from a tragic death by a falling piano earlier.

He knew that George simply reminded him of his least-favourite daughter, Sammy, or Samey as Amy likes to call her. Both George and Sammy were nice, but both are considered failures in life. In Stephen's world, those who are generally nice, but weak in the eyes of many do not deserve happiness in life and are considered outcasts that deserve the short end of the stick. Only the strongest ... and possibly the meanest are allowed to have happiness in life - a free ticket to life on easy street.

But his world received its first crack today. Because of his good deed, the boss rewarded George with a huge promotion, something that Stephen wanted to achieve for so long which'll give him another reason to look powerful and threatening in the eyes of the weak and the strongest and another reason for Sammy to forget the idea of standing up for herself.

For his many sins, Stephen is rewarded with a yell from the boss and a demotion, the latter that he was not too happy about. With this demotion, he would not give Amy anything her heart desires, but it will give her more reasons to abuse Sammy to no end. Truth be told, Stephen never actually think of Sammy as his daughter. He sees her simply as a wannabee-Amy. A failure in life.

"I need a drink!" Stephen roared as he enters the kitchen.

He then notices a piece of paper lying on the floor.

 _Samey's being wasteful again._ He thought angrily as he reads the writing on it.

Once finished, his face turned red. He crumbles the paper and puts it in his pockets.

"If I find that excuse of a daughter, I will give her a beating of a lifetime and a year's worth of grounding!"

"Honey, what are you yelling at?" Jessica's voice cried from another room.

"This!" Stephen shows Jessica the note that Sammy left.

Jessica carefully reads Sammy's note. Once finished, Jessica simply shakes her head and leaves. "So? She's not our concerned."

Stephen reluctantly agrees with his wife as he leaves with her.

Good people like George and Sammy deserve happiness in life. Bad people life Stephen and Amy do not, and are instead punished for their wicked sins.


	4. Chapter 4

She was free.

Free from the constant abuse from her twin sister.

Free from the wrath of her father who forced her to forget about the idea of standing up for herself for years.

Free from the ignorance of her mother who would believe Amy's lies than her own truth.

She was now her own person.

A free woman.

And she never looked back to face her excuse of a family. They don't deserve her forgiveness, nor should they deserve happiness in life.

People who are good from deep inside deserve happiness in life. People who are wicked from deep inside are forever punished for their wicked sins.

Years later, Sammy had found and created her happiness in life.

During her college years somewhere in Ontario, she found the love of her life - a shy, but friendly dork named Daniel who loved Sammy for who she is and not for her looks.

After graduating from college, Sammy created a business empire that became one of the top 20 successful businesses in Canada. Also, she and Daniel got married and had a daughter named Ruby whom they loved very much. Sammy had made sure that she puts family over business, no matter what.

And what of Sammy's excuse of a family?

Stephen lost his job as an accountant shortly after Sammy's departure after he was caught attempting to murder George so that he can get the promotion that was 'rightfully' his. George is still alive and walking. Afterwards, the only job Stephen can get is at a local gas station where Stephen saw himself sank into the bottom of the social ladder as he continuously pumps gas to cars that pass by.

In many tales like this, the king that abuses his powers for his selfish amusement will eventually lose his powers and will drop down to the bottom of the pyramid. In some cases, the fallen king will eventually learn his lesson and will come back to the top in a new light. In Stephens' case, the king will try to cheat his way back into the top, only to be brought down again by his own sins.

He was a powerful accountant who would scam people off of their money and use it for himself and Amy's whiny needs. Now he spends the rest of his life pumping gas and being ridiculed by his former workmates.

Jessica had a brain tumor a week later. Because Stephen lost his job as an accountant, she was unable to pay the money needed to get surgery. She died in her sleep two weeks later.

And what about Amy? Does she get any sort of punishment?

Yes, yes she does.

Stephen's fate had gradually caused Amy to drop down to the bottom of the social ladder as well.

Boys that wanted to date her before have now lost interest in her due to how wicked she is from deep inside. They began to wonder what has happened of Sammy who is the nicer one of the twins.

Girls that wanted to befriend her and get on her good side now saw her as the bitch she really is. They felt sorry for Sammy receiving the short end of the stick.

Teachers that believed her to be one of their best and brightest in school now saw her as an academic liar. To make up for the work that she made Sammy do over the years, the teachers made Amy redo all of her past assignments, and sh has to do them all on her own, without help from anyone.

Years later, Stephen and Amy learned that Sammy had grown up to become one of the richest billionaires in Canada due to the rise of her business empire, her face was shown in a magazine. They think that after all these years, Sammy would forgive them and let them into her extended family, back to living on easy streets.

True, Sammy is nice, but she's no fool, knowing fully well just how devious her father and sister were. Daniel's no fool either, knowing just how cruel Sammy's father and sister were to Sammy for all these years. He doesn't want either of them to be involved in Ruby's life.

They wanted what was best for Ruby while still giving her the freedom she needed once she gets older.

Neither Stephen nor Amy deserve Sammy's forgiveness, nor do they deserve to live in the life of luxury with Sammy, Daniel and Ruby.

Stephen continued to pump gas at the local gas station up until he died from a heat stroke a month later.

Amy now works at a local fast-food restaurant, still unable to get any dates and envying the fact that Sammy gets a better life than her. She was later arrested for scamming customers of their money and is currently in prison.

And as this tale comes to an end, the moral of this story is that if your heart is pure, you will get happiness in life. Those whose hearts aren't pure but full of sins will suffer until they own up to their mistakes.


End file.
